


Severed Dic...ante

by SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)



Series: 【Devil May Cry-鬼泣译文合集】 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom!Vergil, M/M, Mild Dissection, One-side Devil Trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated
Summary: Warning: Gore.I tried to deliver the amusement this fic gave me.





	Severed Dic...ante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [沙雕R18G合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276107) by [RalitoEnSalaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa). 



> Warning: Gore.  
> I tried to deliver the amusement this fic gave me.

Dante finds it embarrassing, losing one's knife while knifing.

Dante loses his dick while fucking Vergil.

Pretty embarrassing.

“Er…” Dante mutters.

“Dante,” speaks Vergil, who’s pinned down on the ground by his brother. The arc of his spine fits perfectly under the other man's monstrous paw, while rivulets of blood keep flushing down his ribcage.

Technically speaking, Dante’s dick just breaks in handy. It’s now buried deep in Vergil’s guts, with those semi-hard, embossing edges pricking the soft tissues around it, dragging several deep groans out of Vergil’s throat. 

Seldom has Dante fucked someone with his D.T. dick, which, as he could remember, slit things open like a real knife the last time he tried. But Vergil is so fucking enduring during fucking. So when penetrated, he just grits his teeth, and cuts all the “go slow and let the pain ease” crap with Summoned Swords aiming at his brother. Dante figures that Vergil probably likes his dick, and his dick likes Vergil as well——they're a pair of lovers so inseparable, that his dick chose to divorce his body.

Dante’s lower half looks like a broken hydrant spurting with blood. Vergil turns his head and stares over his shoulder. To avoid the awkward eye-to-eye moment, Dante alters his focus on Vergil’s ass.

He fucks Vergil too hard a moment ago that the entrance is unable to contract back to its original shape. Luckily, half-devil is endowed with splendid recovering ability, so the rim only appears a bit swollen and wet. Dante sticks his claws and squeezes in. They shall be sharp enough to hook and fish his dick out. 

He gives several deep thrusts, probably scrapes the mucosa. More blood gushes out furiously. It's no big deal——there’s a pond of it already.

Running out of patience, Vergil turns over. At least he’s got his dick safe and sound.

“Take it out,” Vergil demands. “’m doing it.” Dante replies. The claws seem to impale the intestines. Vergil groans again.

“You can simply shit it out.” Dante offers a suggestion. Bad idea, evidently, because right away Vergil and Vergil’s Swords start glaring at him simultaneously. Still, Vergil gives it a try. He tenses. He relaxes.

“Seems difficult.” Dante scratches his chin. After all, the dick is in the shape of a dick, rough on the surface, with squama. Might have a knot on it as well.

He’s capable of knotting...?

Vergil makes a series of noise, then a profound sigh. Dante offers another solution: maybe he could recede to human form, so that his severed member would also morph back to its regular shape, smooth and slick. Vergil nails him with that iconic look of distaste, like he's some imbecile douchebag.

“Can’t tell without trying.” Dante shrugs.

“Take it out, now, no matter how.” Vergil urges.

With that said, Dante presses on Vergil’s lower ribs, claws open the human torso underneath without haste. He cuts through the other man’s skin and rosy flesh as if opening a book.

Demonic power flashes in blue as Vergil grips his brother’s wrist. Dante’s D.T. claws stir the tender and lukewarm intestines, and rips the right part open when he reaches his dick.

He gets hold of that vigorously pumping thing, like grabbing a flapping fish in hand. Then he closes Vergil up.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” Dante announces.

“It’s a girl.” Vergil disproves.

Dante refuses to see the sarcasm. He’s determined to tell Nero——the young man has a baby brother now.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah we definitely need more twincest (and Bottom! Vergil). C’mon and join the parade...lol


End file.
